Sweet Little Torture (Fluff Week)
by Nowhere Gray
Summary: Sweet little tortures mainly focused on Ghost Hunt character pairings. This is for Fluff week, hope you enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there this is Nowhere Gray! Yeah, I have decided to join the FLUFF WEEK. The first try failed so this is my second try. Hope I did it right this time ^^**

* * *

 **Dog (noun)**

 **A domesticated carnivorous mammal that typically has a long snout, an acute sense of smell, and a barking, howling, or whining voice. It is widely kept as a pet or for work or field sports.**

It was a rainy day and almost all of them are holed up inside the office and waiting for Bou-san to come. Not a little longer the monk made his way inside the office carrying a box. Inside it is a soaking wet little brown puppy.

"I found this on the side walk on my way here." He explained. "I thought of finding him an owner."

In everyone's surprise the dog jump down and run toward Masako. The doll looking girl suddenly jumps to her feet and hide behind John.

"Get that thing away from me!" She shrieked in fear as she wrapped her arms around John's waist.

The young priest blushes, "I, I think it's okay if I take him. The church needs a guard anyway." He said whilst lips pulled in an awkward smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Another prompt for the Fluff Week! I enjoyed writing this one!**

* * *

 **Tea (noun)**

 **A hot drink made by infusing the dried, crushed leaves of the tea plant in boiling water.**

"Mai, tea."

Were the words I heard the moment I set my feet inside the office. What the hell? I haven't even put my bag down! Sometimes I'm thinking what will happen to Naru if I don't give him tea. Will he die? Or will he wither? The thought of withered Naru made me snicker as I walk toward the kitchenette.

I was about to bring Naru his tea when suddenly the liquid began to foam then after something floated.

"Hey wait! Is this an insect?" I blurt out.

"Who are you calling an insect you human!"

I gasped as the creature finally revealed itself out from the tea. Wait … E? Eeeeeeeeeee!? WHAT THE HELL IS GOIN ON?

"NARU!?" I exclaimed in shock.

The little creature from the tea cup really looks like a Naru wearing an oversize crown and a prince outfit. However this creature is so small about five inches tall and has rather chubby cheeks. Where does he come from? Is there some secret door at the bottom of the cup or something?

"I am not Naru! My name is Oliver and I am a tea prince." He introduced himself with an extremely arrogant mien. "And since I am here, it appears to me that you're the one who summon this mighty tea prince."

Narcissism plus one hundred points!

"I will grant you three wishes! I suggest the first one to be your all in all appearance."

This little bastard is so arrogant I want to flick him or throw him somewhere far away.

"Then … I want to become rich!" I said with excitement.

"How about a brain?"

"Hey! Who's the one wishing here?" I'm slowly getting annoyed at this chibi Naru.

"You're pathetic. That wish can be granted through sheer hard work." He said coolly. "If you want to get rich, wake up and do your job!"

"Okay, I'll try again. This is the last one, if you can't grant this one just disappear and never come back."

"Deal."

I breathe deeply and looked at him. "If possible I wish to have a date with Naru."

"Goodbye!"

Then poof! He's gone. That little…. I breathe deeply again and calm myself down. Oh well, it's not like everything is true, I must be dreaming again.

A loud crash startled me and I quickly jolt up from my sit just to see the real Naru standing in front of me, arms folded on his chest and looking a little annoyed.

I knew it! I fell asleep and dream about a tea prince Oliver that grant wishes right in the middle of my work! Good luck to me I will be skinned alive...

"Can you give me one valid reason why are you slumped on your desk, eyes closed and mumbling when you got so much work to do?" He said

"I, uh. . ." What do I have to say at a time like this? I didn't even know I fell asleep!

"Finish your work Mai." He turned around and was about to walk away when he seem to remember something. "I heard you mumbling in your sleep. You wished to have a date with me right?"

I instantly froze in my seat. My mind suddenly become blank and the beating of my heart was loud I can already hear it.

Naru turned to me and said "I can grant that simple wish, then should we go out?"

I was astounded but after a short moment I smiled and nodded. Seems like the arrogant tea prince Oliver does indeed exist.


	3. Chapter 3

**This prompt is somehow connected to my other novel entitled 'Living and the dead'. Wherein chapter 16 Naru and Lin talked about Kung Fu Panda while on their way to meet the perpetrator for Mai's abduction and this is where it started. Hahaha!**

 **Thank Keikeikei for giving me the ideas but still she nearly killed me using that time bomb!**

* * *

 **Keyboard (noun)**

 **A panel of keys that operate a computer or typewriter.**

Ever since Taniyama Mai's case began, the work load on my shoulder doubled and I merely have time to do things that I like. I have to gather information, accompany Noll to different places, do Taniyama's job and type every details of this case in my laptop. Also bear interviews with annoying clients that has cases so little Naru didn't even bother to look at it.

That's how my everyday life ran for days until she came.

"Koujo!" Madoka came stomping inside my office with a DVD on hand. She was smiling brightly and I think I knew what's gonna happen next. "Let's have dinner at my house and watch this movie!"

"I'm busy," I replied. "I have so many works to finish."

"Buuut I don't want to watch this alone." She said with a dejected expression I almost give in.

I'm sorry Madoka but I have to resist for today. Even if you look like a lonely puppy that refuses by its owner I'm not going to delay my job. No I'm not. I don't think so.

After that I remained silent for a long time but that silence was shattered by her when she place her laptop on my table, open it and typed rapidly at the keyboard. Moments later I received a message from none other than her.

" _Hey! Are you really going to ignore me for hours?"_ She said.

I frowned and decided to reply on her message. _"I'm busy. Let's do that some other time."_ I glanced at Madoka who by now seated in front of me. She smiled sweetly but I just looked down.

Geez… I want to pretend I didn't see that and proceed to my work like nothing happens.

This time the mail's composed with an emoticon. _"Why are you blushing? (_ _・_ _ω_ _・_ _)"_

" _I am not. It's just your imagination."_

" _Come on Koujo! Stop pretending and didn't you say that you will treat me to dinner when I get here?_ _ʕ•̀ω•́ʔ_ _"_

I cough. That I forgot I owe her a dinner. _"Whatever do you speak of? I don't seem to recall anything."_

" _Liar! *sigh* Then in that case do you want something like kind of goods? Okay I will give you free tickets to Lalaland if you go with me tonight!"_

What the hell is Lalaland? _"I don't need something like that."_

" _Then how about I say … I LOVE _?"_

Another layer of frown decided to show on my face. What does she mean by this I LOVE_? Is this some kind of a prank? But I can't deny the fact that I'm entirely curious about this two words and a blank. So out of my impelling curiosity I typed something that I shouldn't have.

" _Say what? Love? Who? What?"_

I heard her snicker. _"I'm not telling until you get your hands off of that computer!"_

I should have avoided asking. _"Okay, you win. What is Lalaland by the way?"_

"It's an amusement park! They sell panda merchandises, I want to go but it's already late." She told me and smiled.

"They sell those kinds of things there? We should visit some time."

"I know right? So, shall we go? I'm dying to watch this movie and I bought popcorns!"

I sighed at her persistency. "You basically prepare everything already. What's that movie anyway?"

She lifted the DVD and showed it to me. "Kung Fu Panda! I know you like panda so I picked this movie to watch."

I give up. There is no way I could ignore this woman.

"And oh! Before I forgot … I love you Koujo!" She said and exited my office in a beat.

I smiled. Oh well … This is not something that happens every day.


	4. Chapter 4

**I really don't know what to write for this prompt but the moment I finished this I was like 'What the hell have I done with this?' so it became something I didn't expect.**

* * *

 **Confusing (adjective)**

 **Sometimes me, most of the time Ayako**

Every once in a while I get in trouble. Today I forgot that it was our wedding anniversary and messed everything up. This wasn't supposed to happen if only that dreadful ghost didn't disturb my dream and pretended as my wife. And now I need to do something in order to make up with her.

That's when I received this advice from Yasuhara.

 **FIVE WAYS TO MAKE UP WITH YOUR WIFE**

 **Lesson #1 Apologize**

 **I know you also have your ego but if you knew you're wrong it's a common courtesy to make an apology. If you don't want to do it then don't go looking for me. You chose Ayako over me after all.**

This kid really knows how to annoy someone. I might even consider it as a talent?

I stood up and knocked on the door of our master's bedroom.

I took a deep breathe before saying something. "A-Ayako…"

"Even if you apologize now I won't forgive you that easily!" I heard her say inside the room.

Okay … Lesson number one failed.

 **Lesson #2 Stop acting like a kid.**

 **I know you will fail. So be a sport and try and try until she forgives you.**

What the heck is with this list? He has a point but…

"Ayako I really apologize for what happened." I said. "Shame on me for forgetting our wedding anniversary but I promised! I promised I'll make it up to you!"

No response from her.

Did I fail?

 **Lesson #3 Create romance outside the bedroom.**

 **If you're currently outside your bedroom and she's inside then … no hopes for you! Take a shower and calm yourself down.**

It's fine to hit this thing right? (Referring to Yasu)

 **Lesson #4 Call her.**

 **CALL HER!**

I did what was written on that stupid list. I took my phone and called Ayako, a few rings and she answered her phone.

"Please come back to me, I miss you, I can't live without you!" I said, my face blushing from embarrassment. That's not what I intended to say but my mind went blank when she answers the phone.

Damn it Hoshou keep it together man!

"I'm really sooooorrryy! If you want to I will do everything for you just forgive me."

"Okay fine." Ayako said.

I punched the air in triumph. I also feel like doing a victory dance but I refrain myself.

"But… Hoshou, can you also forgive me?"

I frowned at that. "What? Because of what you did? No, I totally understand your reaction and I'm also at fault. I forgot our anniversary."

"…About that. . . I apologize! I confused the dates and thought our wedding anniversary was today. I…uh, tomorrow. Our anniversary is actually tomorrow."

What the hell. . . I glanced at the paper on my hand and read the remaining lesson.

 **Lesson #5 If all of that didn't work EXORCISE YOUR WIFE ^^**

 **It's easy just recite your mantra.**

This kid seems to have mental problems. Should I take this child to a psychiatrist? But… I read the list again and my eyes rested on Lesson number 3. This one is worth trying and as a punishment for Ayako, she won't be sleeping on the bed tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

**It's some kind of AU and OOC'ness is present especially in Naru's character. I couldn't think of anything else but I really love this one so forgive me. Haha!**

* * *

 **Detour (noun)**

 **Take a long or roundabout route**.

Love can definitely make one person do irrational things. Even my brother Oliver with a face so calm and has a snobby, cold attitude can do some things that I myself cannot believe he's capable of. Now the last thing I want in life is my brother falling in love with me.

If that happens one day I'll be in very very big trouble.

"Noll, what happened?" I asked my twin when I saw him gathering his things and preparing to leave. He looks like he's in a hurry. We're currently in our school library and he's the one who dragged me here to study but now he's leaving?

"I heard one of them talking about Mai, it seems they have a plan on talking to her after school." He explained as he put his things inside his bag. "I need to do something to prevent that from happening. After all those douche—obnoxious people is nothing but trouble."

I sigh inwardly. My brother is in love with Taniyama Mai for almost four years now. It started way back in middle school and up until now he's madly into her. Sad to say he still lacks the courage to confess to her, hence resolved to be a stalker. The most popular and smartest guy in school is stalking a cute and innocent girl just to be sure no one would snatch her away from him.

My brother is indeed scary.

"Stalker! let her be." I told him. "If she finds out about this I'm sure she's gonna get mad at you."

"You won't stop me anyway." He said in a rather complacent way. "And Gene, don't call me a stalker. There's a difference between stalking and keeping the girl you like safe."

Urgh! Where is my cold and stoic Noll? Give him back to me!

I'm really against this but somehow, seeing my brother act that way for a girl is indeed interesting. That's why I always go with him, something he finds bothersome so much. The first place we stopped by was the principal's office and to my astonishment Noll showed the principal information concerning the group and how they violated most of the school rules.

How long had he been gathering data about the students anyway?

By the time the principal decided to call the group in his office, Noll and I decided to leave and start following Mai. At first we were just tailing her however I got confused when Noll deliberately dropped a card holder in the middle of the side walk just before she walks pass us.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked him.

"The road she's about to take is dangerous so I'm doing something to make her take a detour." He explained.

"Stalking her is not enough? You're monopolizing her."

"And how may I ask is my action connected to monopolizing?"

"Mai is a nice girl. When she sees that card holder, she will probably look for the address of the owner to give it back instead of surrendering it to the police station." I said. "And that thing belongs to Lin so I'm sure she'll end up going in our house and then you'll show up, with the intention of inviting her for a cup of tea."

"I'm glad that you use your brain to deduce that much, however not all of what you assumed is correct."

"Then what is it?"

"I'm not telling."

As planned, Mai picked up the card holder. Then we walked our way until we reach our house, it was then that we saw Lin waiting for us and looking seriously annoyed.

"Good thing you're already here," He said with a low tone voice, it made me twitched a little. "I need to go out for a while."

For sure Lin is going to look for his card holder. His license, credit card and medical cards are there after all.

"Don't worry, it will come back to you eventually." Noll said and started walking toward the house.

"What does he mean?" Since Noll won't be answering his question, Lin turned to me.

"Your card holder took a stroll somewhere." I said and patted Lin's shoulder.

When I enter the house several maids greeted me. We're not living in a mansion but our parents made sure that we will live an easy life here, especially Noll who's lazy even in making his own tea.

He's only interested in studying and more importantly Taniyama Mai.

I slump my body on the couch and looked up the ceiling. What was Noll Planning? If he doesn't intend to invite Mai here then what does he have in mind? Normally he won't do something that can put him in trouble but I'm not so sure either, my brother is abnormal in a very odd way.

Subsequently twenty minutes the doorbell rang and like a speed of light Noll was already standing near the door. When the hell did he get there? Did he use teleportation or something?

"I'm under the impression that we can only use telepathy. When did you learn to use teleportation like Son Goku? Are you also a super saiyan?"

"Interestingly, I'm already standing behind your back a while ago and watching you watched the ceiling. Idiot, you didn't even feel my presence."

Noll opened the door and I followed him until we reached the gate where Mai is currently waiting.

"Shibuya sempai?" The brown haired girl said eyes wide with surprise. "You live here?"

"Naturally." Noll replied. "What are you doing here?"

As if you don't know! Mai don't be deceived by that man you're falling in his trap!

"Ah. . . I found this card holder and according to the card, this is where the card owner lives." She gives the card holder to Noll. Her eyes shifted and met mine. I instantly looked away, feeling over all guilty of what my brother had done to this young and innocent girl.

" _I'm sure I didn't do anything violent."_ I heard his voice inside my head.

" _Shut up you idiot scientist. Just hurry up and confess."_

" _I won't confess in front of you."_

" _Then bring her somewhere where you two can be alone."_ Uh-oh. So that was his plan…

" _I have your consent then. Tell Lin I'll be home a little late, enjoy staying home dear brother."_

So basically, Noll's original plan was to leave me in the house while he on the other hand will get a move on Mai. Since Lin is not home one of us must stay. He must find my presence annoying and since I'm always with him, it will probably inconvenience him if he were to make a move on Mai.

Although he can ask me to leave I'll still tail him to see how it will go. But now, I can't do that.

"It's getting late," Noll told Mai. "I'll walk you to your house as a compensation for returning my uncle's card holder."

Mai was about to refuse when suddenly, Noll pulled her and they both exited the gate. I was left there looking at their back, amusement flashing in my eyes.

Madly in love Noll is definitely too troublesome to handle. Oh well, as long as he's happy it really doesn't matter.

* * *

 **Oh! That scheming manipulative cute idiotic scientist! XD so, this is the last prompt so I made it a little longer. Hope you enjoyed reading this. R & R!**


End file.
